Hope
by Natade13
Summary: Ok, so this is just a kind-of side fanfic, made partially to help give myself ideas for my other two... In a nutshell, Obito's sister meets Kakashi, and helps him along the road, bringing him hope. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Uchiha Awaiko (c) Meeee. Rated 'M' Because of paranoia. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, before I start, I have a little note about my OC's name, Awaiko.  
>Awai is one of the words for "light". Her name translates to "Light Child", which I thought was rather fitting, as she is the younger sister of Obito, who got set on the path of darkness.<br>Not quite sure how she came to be Obito's sister, it just... happened.  
>In my defense, it doesn't say much about Obito's home life, or family, or past even. So, I gave him a sister. My mind is weird, so that's a thing.<br>I have created this chapter, as well as a couple others several times, modifying things, though never writing it. **

**Hopefully it won't be ****_t_****oo bad.**

* * *

><p>Awaiko groaned.<p>

She hated the cramps, hated them with all her heart.

Scratch that. She hated this time of the month in general.

And it was midnight, for Kami's sake!

With a sigh, she stood up, brushing her fingers against the wall. Dragging her feet, she walked down the flight of stairs, turning on the kitchen light when she reached the bottom step.

Obito.

Tears stained her pale cheeks as she remembered what had kept her up so late.

_'Obito-nii... ' _

Minato-san had come earlier in the afternoon, bringing them the news about her brother's death.

Awaiko swore she had seen tears in his ocean-blue eyes.

Hearing the soft patter of rain, she slid the back-door open, and froze.

Sitting in the backyard, seemingly ignorant to the cold rain, was a boy, his silver hair wet and dripping. Next to him, a dark blue piece of cloth lay in the grass.

It had been suffocating, that damn mask. Choking, restricting.

Hearing the door open, the silver-haired boy turned, his coal-black eye wide.

Then Awaiko was shocked further. While that eye was black, his left eye was a Sharingan.

"W-who...?!" Was all the stunned girl could say.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then she recognized him. "Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded silently. "A-Awaiko Uchiha. Um... I know this sounds kind of rude, but why are you in the yard...?"

"... My friend lived here... He... Died recently."

Awaiko was quiet for a moment, "Did... Did that friend happen to be Obito Uchiha?" Seeing his surprise and stiff nod, she added, "He was my older brother. Minato-san came and told my family and I earlier.

"Y-you can come sit on the porch, if you'd like..." Sitting down herself, she leaned back against the wall.

After a moment's hesitation, Kakashi joined her.

They were completely silent for several minutes.

"Obito used to talk about you a lot, you know." Awaiko murmured.

"He'd talk about you sometimes, too. Once or twice he even used the excuse that he 'had to make my sister breakfast, then bring her to the Academy, which was why I was so late'. Was he actually telling the truth?"

"He never made me breakfast!" She smiled slightly, "Though he did walk me to the Academy a couple times."

They were soundless again.

Hot tears slid down her cheeks, and she glanced over at Kakashi, and saw he was crying, as well.

Awaiko started when she heard her mother, "Awaiko? Are you out her-" Tori, Awaiko and Obito's mother, broke off, noticing the silver-haired boy.

Kakashi darted forward, grabbing his mask and quickly put it on. It was bad enough that Awaiko had seen him without it.

"Oh! Kakashi-kun!" Tori had met the prodigy several times before, as her son had been his teammate.

"I'm sorry," he blurted, looking anywhere but the two Uchiha.

"Eh?" The two stared at him, surprised, "What for?"

"I... I couldn't save Obito. It was because of me that he died! He pushed me out of the way, and got crushed by the rock instead!"

Tori's eyes were sad. "Kakashi-kun, you know I could never blame you. Obito... He died a hero." "Yeah!"

Kakashi had almost forgotten Awaiko was there.

"Obito-nii sacrificed himself to save his comrades. I-I'm sure he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it! Obito-nii may have been a lazy ass most of the time, with a complete disregard for showing up on time, but he was loyal, and he wouldn't do something like that without a cause."

Awaiko crossed her arms, locking her eyes with Kakashi's.

Tori watched her daughter, a small smile on her face.

Kakashi stared up at her, shock written all over his face.

"What?! It's true!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it isn't too horrible... <strong>

**I just added Awaiko's mom now, because I'm weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

Awaiko sighed.

**A/N: I just noticed, both the first, and the second chapters started with "Awaiko _ed" "Awaiko groaned.", and "Awaiko sighed."**

She hadn't seen Kakashi since that rainy night, the day after Obito died.

_'Maybe he'll be visiting the memorial? I know Obito-nii's name is carved there...' _

"Kaa-san! I'm going out for a bit!"

"Don't be out too late, Aiko!"

Awaiko smiled to herself as she pulled on her sandals. She hadn't heard her old nickname for a while.

Jogging on the paved cobblestone roads of Konoha, Awaiko made her way towards the training ground, where the Memorial Stone was.

Sure enough, the silver-haired Copy Cat Ninja stood in front of the kunai-shaped stone, staring at it.

As she approached, she noticed him tracing a different name, a couple lines down from Obito's.

**_Nohara Rin_**

_'That's the girl Obito-nii had a crush on... Kakashi-san's other teammate...'_

"Kakashi-san?"

He whirled around, surprised. Then, relaxing, he sighed. "It's just you."

"Yeah, just me."

They were quiet for a moment, both gazing at the Memorial Stone.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, Awaiko noticed he had an almost frenzied look in his eyes, shock and grief furthering darkening the coal-black orb.

Troubled, she turned her own black eyes down to the stone, blinking as a drop of water hit her nose.

More raindrops fell from the rolling clouds above, startling a yelp from Awaiko.

Another yelp escaped her when Kakashi grabbed her hand, pulling her down the slick road.

"Where are we going?!" She asked, eyes wide.

"My apartment's nearest," was his only response.

* * *

><p>Wrapped up in the light blue towel Kakashi had tossed her, Awaiko sat on one of the simple chairs the silver-haired Copy Cat had next to a simple table.<p>

_'Kakashi could easily have better things,' _Awaiko mused, glancing around, _'But here he is, with this normal, plain stuff...' _

Awaiko started when an exceptionally loud clap of thunder sounded, earning herself a look from Kakashi.

"Doesn't look like the storm will let up anytime soon," Kakashi stated, peering out the window.

Another burst of thunder made her wince. "Thunder doesn't scare me..." She defended, catching the glance Kakashi shot her, "It just startles me."

_'Suuuure...' _The Copy Cat sighed, "You can have the bed. The couch is comfortable enough."

"E-eh?!" Kakashi turned to look at her, hands in his pockets, "It's not like you'll be able to go home anytime soon."

"Oh... Right... B-but, I don't want to steal your bed from you! I can take the couch!"

Kakashi just shook his head.

...

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Awaiko was, currently, searching through his cabinets and cupboards, frowning when she'd find an Icha Icha book, which she would throw at Kakashi, normally resulting in it hitting him in the face.

"Aha!" She pulled out a thick mat and a pillow, before closing the cabinet door.

She laid it out on the floor, before sitting, cross-legged, on the middle and telling Kakashi happily, "Now you can sleep in the bed, and I'll just sleep down here! I'm not gonna make you sleep out there on the couch!"

Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eye, Awaiko was standing right in front of him, arms crossed.

"In the bed. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>I have nothing to say.<strong>

**Other than this: The whole 'it rained and _ had to stay at _'s place for the night' is probably cliche, but this is really just a thing I'm writing because of boredom, and in hopes that it'll help me come up with ideas for Quiet and Light, Puppy, and Forest. **


End file.
